Again and Again
by Wings of Porcelain
Summary: it's about this girl who comits suicide and those who she left behind find out that she new more than what she led on


Again And Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of the characters. T.T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The True Evils Shall Bring Our Ends  
  
'Oh god fourth hour sucks! I guess I could just skip and sleep in the bathroom or the girls locker room.' Jess thought as she walked down the hallways. Her eyesight nearly blanked out due to the lack of sleep she had from the night before. 'Damn guy kept me up all night. Stupid missions he goes on. If I had known it would keep us up all night I would have said fuck the mission and went to bed. But no! I had to stay up and be polite and help him.' Jess hid a long yawn behind her hand as she entered the bathroom. "Hey girl what's happening?" She asked without even bothering to see who it was. A tall girl stood facing the wall as if she was talking to it and then keeled over. "Whoa what's going on here?!?" Jess asked as she quickly caught the girl, saving her from banging her head against the edge of the sink.  
  
"What? Oh MY GOD!" Jess screamed when she noticed the stream of blood flowing from her wrists. "Please. Ssshhhhh." The dying girl whispered with a lazy looking smile. "Please don't tell. Let.. Me die. Please?" She asked grabbing onto Jess's wrist making sure that she wouldn't leave and tell anyone. The girl's eyes looked so tired and were full of sorrow and anger. "Please?" She whispered harshly, wanting to make sure that she wouldn't run off when she let go of her hand. Jess nodded numbly, trying not to let the fact that she was about to witness someone commit suicide sink in. "Thank you." The fifteen-year-old girl said softly and tried to hand Jess a note with her last breathes but couldn't make it.  
  
Jess didn't notice the warm tears that fell from her eyes as she slowly walked out of the building. She still hadn't told anyone about it. She didn't want to. She would give herself to much guilt for not trying to save the older girl, but she did try. 'But not hard enough.' She didn't get it, she didn't want the girl to die but on the other hand it felt right that she let her do it, that she sat there and watched her struggle to hand her the note. It all just happened so fast! Jess quickly went onto the school's roof and sat down in the farthest corner and took the note out of her pocket.  
  
Greed + Hate= Evil + War= Sorrow + Destruction= Our Deaths  
  
Was all that it said. Jess turned the piece of paper over and noticed it had someone's address on it and a website. Jess reread the message on the other side trying to understand what it had to do with the girl's death but then gave up and decided that it was just listing all of the obvious negatives of life. 'I'll just have to ask Duo what he thinks it means, sides he owes me for last night still.'  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The sounds of sirens coming from the school's entrance pulled Rina out from her train of concentration on her math test. 'What's going on?' Rina thought and gave her teacher a puzzled look. The teacher shook his head and walked out of the room. The other kids in her class began to talk amongst each other, taking advantage of the absence of their teacher. 'Probably just Mez: getting into trouble again. I swear, she never learns.' Rina laughed and went back to her test.  
  
~ five minutes later ~ "Rina, we need to speak with you." Her math teacher said, indicating 'we' as the school's counselor and himself. Rina put her pencil down and left her classroom with the two adults. They took her to an office that she had never been to nor noticed before and offered her a seat. "No I'll stand, thank you." She said thinking that she'd only be there for a little while. "No, I think you might want to sit down for this." The counselor said. "Ok?" She said and sat down in the wooden chair that was next to her. "So what's going on?" Rina asked when none of them spoke up. They still didn't answer, they seemed to be struggling with what they had to tell her. Rina started to get frustrated with the fact that they took her away from a math test that she crammed for all last night and here they are stalling. "Rina I know this is going to be hard on you but." Her math teacher said but stopped when he noticed that that wasn't a good way to start either.  
  
"What ever it is just spit it out please, I have a test to get back to. Come on! It's not like some one died or anything." She joked try to get rid of the awkward silence that had overcome them in the room. "I'm sorry Rina, someone did die today." The counselor said. "What?" Rina asked, shocked that she would say such a thing. "What are you talking about?" She asked when the silence returned. "JUST SPIT IT OUT!!" Rina yelled when she started to get scared by their odd behavior. "You sister, she's dead." The counselor said. Rina broke out into hysterics. "You * laugh * guys got me there * laugh *  
  
Mez? Killed? * laugh * There aint anyone who's strong enough to even get into a verbal conflict with her let alone a physical one, but herself!" Rina continued to laugh at the two adults but stopped when she noticed that they weren't laughing. " Sorry." Rina apologized for laughing at them. "You're right. She is the only one who can kill her." The counselor said.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Keiko looked up from her book that she was reading just in time to see a lot of the ninth grade teacher's running past her classroom. 'What's going on out there? Did some one steal something again?' The girl thought as she quickly put her book away and raised her hand to ask her teacher what was happening. "Hey!! What's going on out there?" Ran asked, beating her to it and not even caring about being polite about it either. "Sorry Ran, I don't know." Their teacher answered, giving him a look like she wasn't about to get up just to end up having to chase the teachers and whoever they're chasing just to find out what's going on for one of her most annoying students.  
  
Then a tenth grade teacher barged into the room and ordered Ms. Kenning to  
  
follow him. The teacher nodded her head and left the room after telling her students to behave while she was out and shut the door behind her. 'Now's my chance. Something's  
  
up, I know it.' Keiko quickly put her stuff onto the counter next to her and slid it to the farthest corner so it was out of sight and then got up and went to the door. "Hey, the quite girl is up to something. The quite one's are always the true trouble makers." Ran teased her before she could reach the door. 'Just stay calm. Ignore him and leave.1.2..3' Keiko calmed herself down and quickly left the room shutting the door quietly behind herself.  
  
"Ok know where do I go?" Keiko asked herself know that she was out of the room. * WHAM * Keiko was sent flying to the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" A girl with long black hair stood up and lent her hand to Keiko as a sign of an apology. "It's ok." Keiko said and grabbed the girl's hand and the girl helped her up to her feet. 'She's crying?' "Are you ok?" Keiko asked the girl. "I'm Rina! How about we get out of this hell?" Rina's dark blue eyes that looked so much like the endless darkness of space were begging Keiko to come with her. Keiko weakly nodded her head and Rina grabbed her hand and ran off. "Ahh!" Keiko yelled at as Rina suddenly jerked her hand and pulled her here and there and then around a corner. Before she knew it they were in a part of the school that she had never been to before and were facing a metal door. "Here we are!" Rina said cheerfully but her eyes betrayed her. Rina quickly kicked the door open and a ladder was before them. "Come on!" Rina sai  
  
d as she began to climb the ladder as if an entire police force was chasing her.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
'She isn't dead! She can't be. Mez said that when she died she'd beg the gods to let it storm until her ashes were set free to fly in the endless boundaries of space. Please! It can't storm!' Rina thought as she climbed the ladder. The girl that she had run into was still following her as she had asked but wasn't in as much of a hurry as Rina was. Rina finally made it to the roof and waited for the other girl to catch up. When she did, Rina asked her for her name before opening the door that would lead them out to the roof. "Keiko, my name is Keiko." The girl said in between exhausted breaths. Rina quickly nodded her head and then opened the door, only to find it binging to sprinkle. "No.." Rina let the one word that she had feared would be true escape from her lips and dance with the wind only to be picked up by Keiko. "What?" She asked. Rina ignored her question and spotted another girl sitting down with her back leaning against the edge of the roof starring up into the h  
  
eavens. "Who's that?" Rina asked, trying not to let the truth sink in. Her sister, dead, how could it be? She didn't wait for Keiko's answer instead she went to the other girl and sat down beside her without making a noise. Keiko did the same sitting on the opposite side of the stranger instead. So they sat there, in utter silence except for the raindrops that slowly began to beat against the cement floor. "I have this strange feeling that something just happened. But what?" Keiko broke the silence unable to keep control of her curiosity any longer. "Some one died." Rina answered, trying not to care. "How?" Keiko continued. "Suicide." The stranger said with out looking at the other two. Rina closed her eyes when that word was mentioned and remembered back to her conversation with the counselor.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
"But how? HOW COULD SHE BE DEAD?!" Rina asked. The counselor didn't answer and her math teacher then got up and left the room. "She's in school, how can she die in school? There are cameras everywhere except the bathrooms and locker rooms!" Rina said, trying to contain her voice from going above a shout. The counselor looked away for a while as if she was trying to find the right words. "She killed her self, suicide." "I know what suicide is!" Rina said and then gasp when she realized what the woman meant.  
  
"No. NO! She wouldn't do such a thing! You're lying." Rina cried out and ran out of the room before the woman could do anything.  
  
~ End of Flash Back ~  
  
"What?! When? Who?" Keiko asked. "Yes, it happened half an hour ago, and I don't know who." The stranger said. 'Half an hour? I found out fifteen minutes ago!' "How do you know?" Rina asked. "I saw her, before she died. During her last breaths, she gave me this." The stranger said calmly and gave Rina the note. Rina quickly looked at it. "Oh my god." She whispered as she read the riddle. 'That's what Mez used to tell me every night during the Merimia Attacks. Greed and Hate is Evil. Evil and Wars are the source of our Sorrows. And Sorrow and Destruction will only lead us to our own ends. It was like a prayer or a chant, to remind her what the true evils of life were.' Rina thought and turned to piece of paper over. "What? Do you know what it means?" The stranger asked. "This site. She used to talk about that website all the time. She wanted me to join something on it, check it out, or something like that." Rina said, sounding as if she was somewhere else in some other time,  
  
a completely different world. "You knew here?" The girl asked. "Who are you?" Rina asked her. "I'm Jess. Did you know her?" Rina looked away and lifted herself up to sit on the edge of the roof and swung her feet over. Keiko smiled and did the same and started to kick her feet like a little kid sitting impatiently at the dinner table. "Yes I knew her. She was of close relation." Rina said quietly. "What kind of relation?" asked Jess and she too got up and sat on the edge of the rooftop but didn't swing her feet over to dangle above the cement floor that was more than fifteen feet below them. "She was my big sister." Rina explained in a calm voice that was hauntingly scary. "Oh, I'm sorry." Jess said. Rina only shook her head numbly and the three dazed off, pondering about the events that had occurred this day and watched as the ambulance took the girl's body away. 


End file.
